User blog:SiliconOxygen/Another total normal story
Everyone is making these, so... why not? (10 seconds later, spots copyright sign on random bss story blog post. Speaking of which, that's a good idea) ©SiliconOxygen Chapter 1: I am too lazy to put a title here (Copy and pastes intro from another story here) Yeah, just some other person abducted into some bss world. His name is Qwertyuiop because I am too lazy to think of a real name Yeah that was a short chapter Chapter 1.5: Qwertyuiop and da egg Of course, as usual, the player has trouble claiming a hive. Qwertyuiop tried to claim a hive. It was already claimed. He tried to claim another. He forgot to click the tutorial which was blocking his view. Eventually claimed a hive. He hatched an egg. "You hatched a Basic bee!" The screen was blocking his view again. He tried to go to a field. He couldn't see due to the screen. He walked into Black bear. "Hi, I'm Black bear." "Oh great", said Qwertyuiop. Now he couldn't move. Eventually he figured to click them. He finished talking to black bear. "Collect 100 pollen from the sunflower field." Chapter 2: Money and honey (and treats) He went to the sunflower field. He saw the treat dispenser. "I like treats" He thought. He opened the machine. "What a scam!" He shouted. "$100 for a treat? They should only cost a few dollars!" He spent a few hours trying to fix the machine. Mother bear was taking notes so she could open a vending machine fixing class. Eventually she figured the machine wasn't actually broken. "We have another currency here. It's called honey." Mother bear gave a brief lecture on eceonimics, followed by how they used to use animals and how animals are diifferent from fungi. (She had graduated from university.) It only took three hours. Basic bee had made serval trips back to the hive. "Your homework today is to feed this to a bee," continued Mother bear, who was suddenly talking about bond. Qwertyuiop looked at the treat. It said "Bee treats® Texture used is stolen from Onett". He fed it to his bee. "��," said his bee. He went back to mother bear. "Good!" She said. "You get an A+++. Here are more treats." He fed more to his bee... one by one. He didn't realise he could shove all the treats in the hive at the same time." "��," said his bee. "��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��,��." Qwertyuiop took his BeeEmoji-to-english dictionary. ��- 1.Yummy treat 2.I like this field 3.��,��,��,��,��,�� Chapter 3: The Bug Invasion Qwertyuiop's first thoughts when he saw the ladybug was: "AAARRRGH WHY IS IT SO BIG" He took a sunflower seed that happened to spawn right next to him and whacked the ladybug with it. Then he ran away. He bought 4 more eggs. I will skip the process of how he did that. (Truth: The ladybug pounced on him, jumped too far, broke the egg dispenser, and 4 eggs flew out and hit the ladybug.) Past the 5 bee gate, he decided the spider was too scary. He ran over to the bamboo field. 2 rhino beetles. They cornered him. He was hurt. Panda bear noticed and scooped him up onto the platform. "Danger is all around us," he began. "Your bees need to know how to fight!" Qwertyuiop was half asleep. He thought Panda bear had said, "Bamboo is all around us. You need to know how to eat it!" "I'm not a panda," Qwertyuiop mumbled. He fell asleep and dreamed about Panda bear eating bamboo and spitting them at the beetles. He woke up. Panda bear repeated, "Danger is all around us. Your bees need to know how to fight!" "What does fighting have to do with eating bamboo?" Qwertyuiop half-mumbled. "I wasn't talking about bamboo." "Yes you were." Qwertyuiop was still a bit dazed. He tried to remember what Panda bear had said. "Oh right, you weren't talking about bamboo. You said, 'Daydreaming are all around us. Your fleas need to bow down to the light!' That made no sense at all." Panda bear sensibly passed him to Mother bear and told her to give him CPR. After he awoke, he went back to Panda bear. "Your first lesson is to defeat a ladybug", Panda bear told him. He thought Panda bear said, "Your first lesson is to defeat ladybugs." He defeated all the ladybugs he could find. (His bees also defeated the spider when he wasn't looking. He was very confused about the "Defeated Spider!" message in the chat.) For the next quest, he defeated all the rhino beetles he could find. For the next quest (3 ladybug 3 rhino beetle), he was stuck. He went to the strawberry field. The ladybugs hadn't respawned yet. Suddenly, they respawned and fel on top of him. Category:Blog posts